


Admiration

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-05
Updated: 2008-02-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courtney gets a new role model.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admiration

Stargirl, since the arrival of Power Girl, had been in sheer awe of the woman's go-get-'em attitude.

And her, ahem, magnitude.

But the night they all came out of bed because Hawkman and Green Arrow were fighting, she had to re-evaluate for a moment.

It took major cajones to even think about bucking Carter Hall in a temper. Let alone get between him and the guy that had pissed him off. But there was Black Canary...butt-assed naked...doing just that. Handing them both their own asses in a sling, with no more than Terrific's T-spheres playing censor dots for her.

Peej was cool and strong and all...but the Canary had even more brass tacks under her belt.


End file.
